jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (originally promoted as Jimmy Neutron: The Series) is an American television series, starring characters from the film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The series continues the lives of Jimmy Neutron and his best friends Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Goddard, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax. The series first aired in July 2002 and the last episode aired in November 2006. The series had three seasons and television films. The series was critical acclaimed with viewers and TV critics praising its characters and stories. Episodes Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Jeffrey Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Candi Milo as Nick Dean/Brittany Tenelli * Frank Welker as Goddard * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron * Megan Cavanagh Judy Neutron Production The early prototype of Jimmy was "Johnny Quasar: Boy Genius". John A. Davis produced a short film of the character in early 1995 and was pitched at SIGRAPH 1995. However, since the name sounded too much like, "Jonny Quest", he changed the name to "Jimmy Neutron". Then, John met Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk and they decided to work together and revamp John's idea for the series. The pilot, Runaway Rocketboy! was produced for Nickelodeon and was supposed to start the series, but since CGI was becoming popular for movies, they made the movie and the show was made after the movie came out. Reception Since it's premiere date, Jimmy Neutron has become one of the most iconic Nicktoons of all time. To this day, it has remained one of the most popular and iconic 2000's Nicktoons along with Danny Phantom, Invader Zim and Avatar: The Last Airbender. In it's early days, it was falsely accussed of ripping off Dexter's Laboratory (a show from Nickelodeon's rival channel, Cartoon Network), but overtime, many people saw how the show had its own identity. Even though the movie was popular while in theaters and being shown on Nick, many consider the show to be better than the movie. Also, due to it playing often on Nickelodeon long after it had left theaters, some people believed that it came during or after the show. The series had the most-watched television premiere on Nickelodeon at that time with 4.3 million viewers. Reviving the series Over the years there have been rumors of Jimmy Neutron reviving, but so far have all been false. On December 2015, Click Hole published an article about Nickelodeon creating a sequel series called, Jimmy Neutron: Re-Energized exclusively for Netflix. It turned out to be a hoax. With a recent shake-up in Nickelodeon’s executives and their new interest in reviving old materials, the writers might now be attempting to bring Jimmy back, but so far there is no news about it. There is a group called The Jimmy Neutron Revival Project on Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and other sites about getting Nickelodeon to bring Jimmy back for new and old audiences. Fans of Rocko's Modern World, Hey Arnold and Invader Zim have used this same approach in the past, and they all succeeded in gaining Nickelodeon’s attention and eventually seeing the shows return in revival movies. John Davis stated that he would love to do the series and he has a story that would be a good reboot film, but there's not much known about it. In an online interview, Debi Derryberry also has stated that the time is coming for Jimmy Neutron to come back into the world. In a recent interview, Debi stated that the creators have written a script for a revival film, but Nick has to green light it first. Trivia * Since the series takes place a year after the film, the main characters received several design changes for the show: ** Jimmy now wears blue jeans and white sneakers. ** Cindy now wears a green halter top, beige khakis and a single ponytail. ** Carl doesn't wear suspenders anymore. However in season one, his pants look like they're still pulled up. This was corrected in the second season. ** Sheen's sleeves are lighter. ** Libby kept her old design until the end of season one, where she received a new hairstyle (Egyptian dreads, to be exact). In the season two premiere, she changed her outfit to a pink striped shirt, blue flared trousers, and brown shoes ** Nick kept his old jacket until the episode Jimmy for President, where he started wearing a black leather jacket. However, his blue one is more remembered by fans and made an appearance a few episodes later in Love Potion 976/J. ** Brittany no longer wears bracelets. * The series was supposed to be released before the movie, but there wasn't enough time, so the shorts were created and the series was released a year later. * The producers were originally were planning a fourth season, but plans for this season were scrapped after DNA Productions shut down, thanks to the lackluster performance of The Ant Bully and the fact that they were uncertain about the franchise's future. Cancelling the series was a big loss for the company, so producing the season would have been too costly. Four scripts were finalized for this season, but two of them have yet to be revealed. ** The fourth season was going to be darker and more serious than the previous three, so the humor would've been kept to a minimum. ** The season premiere episode, "Deep Impacts", would've featured the return of Evil Jimmy, who would've had his final battle with Good Jimmy on the moon. ** In another episode called "Three's a Crowd", Cindy and Betty would've made up their differences and become friends. ** There would be an overarching story about the kids starting middle school, while at same time encountering new and old villains. ** Another overarching story would've been about the League of Villains rebuilding their organization and planning the final blow to Jimmy and his friends, all in the proposed series finale. ** Jimmy and Cindy would've finally stopped pretending to hate each other and become an official couple. ** Nick would've rejoined the main cast and continued to develop his character, as well as his relationships with the gang. * Had the series continued, it would've become the third longest running Nicktoon (along with The Fairly OddParents and SpongeBob SquarePants) in terms of years. * The second half of season three has not aired since 2006. Polls Do you like Jimmy Neutron? Yes No Do you want a Jimmy Neutron revival series or movie? Yes No Gallery img196314e4aa0a986605.jpg|Prototype designs for Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Nick and Goddard. img224344e430be2553b0.jpg|Concept art. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Logo (Updated).png Jimmy Characters.png The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron title card.png Category:TV shows